Fraternidad KS y KN
by Cathy-Nekoko-Chama
Summary: Nuevo one-shot o/Uu! Advertencia! Advertencia un Corea del Sur casi emo! y tenemos a Corea del Norte 8D!


Miró desde lo mas alto de la torre a la gente pasar, sus ojos marrones mirando detenidamente a cada uno. Alzó la vista al cielo que comenzaba a ocultar al sol, dejó caer unas lagrimas, el viento a modo de consuelo acarició su rostro.

Cerró sus ojos y se levantó de donde estaba sentado, extendiendo sus brazos, el viento soplando mas que antes. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, el cielo ahora oscuro; las estrellas estando de testigo ante lo que haría en unos minutos.

Dio un paso hacia delante, estando a unos pasos del borde de aquel profundo acantilado, a pesar de que su cuerpo deseaba traicionarlo, su mente ya estaba decidida a lo que había escogido. Morir.

Unos pasos mas y ya se encontraba en el borde, no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al pensar que ha nadie le importaría que desapareciera…después de todo ¿Quién era el para tener compañía?

Su cuerpo tembló. Tenia miedo. Miedo de no volver a ver a aquellas personas que no se interesaban en él. Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de amargura. Él deseaba acabar con aquello, ya no interponerse en la vida de los demás .

Cerró los ojos; _"__**Ya no hay marcha atrás"**_ ,se dijo a si mismo , dando el ultimo paso y sintiendo como su cuerpo era vencido ante las leyes de la gravedad. Esperó chocar contra el suelo en cualquier momento, pero no lo sentía. _**"Extraño...¿Es acaso un acantilado sin fin?"**_ temeroso ante lo que viera, abrió lentamente los ojos y…

-Eres un idiota Yong soo- abrió mas sus ojos y alzo su vista hacia su gemelo quien se sujetaba como podía del borde mientras que con su otra mano, sujetaba fuertemente las ropas de su gemelo menor.

-¡H-Hyung! ¿Pero que haces? ¡Suéltame!- el menor pataleó por ser liberado, por acabar su existencia.

-Cállate y deja de moverte Yong soo- la voz de su hermano sonaba como siempre, fría y demandante, pero también se podía notar la amargura en ellas.

-¿Por qué….- murmuró el menor mientras dejaba de moverse, cerrando los ojos.

-No me …gusta tu actitud…eres un idiota…no sabes hacer…nada bien…solo sirves para ser el hazme reír de…todos…tu compañía en si…es detestable- Hyung soo, mientras hablaba, jalaba como pudiese a su hermano, intentando no caer el mismo al acantilado.

Ninguna palabra salió del otro mientras no hacia nada por ayudar a su gemelo.

-¡Maldita sea Yong, sube tu mismo o nos caeremos los dos!-gritó muy molestó el otro, gruñendo mientras jalaba fuertemente, la parte de donde se sujetaba, quebrándose poco a poco ante el peso de ambos. -¡Te juro que si muero haré que tu vida en el otro mundo sea el infierno!-

El menor reaccionó, mas por la primera exclamación del otro que por su amenaza. Dándose fuerzas a si mismo, se sujeto a una parte del acantilado y ayudándose con el otro, pudo subir nuevamente, quedando arrodillado, su vista fijándose en su hermano que parecía agitado y con falta de aire.

-…Hyung…-

-Eres un estúpido…si crees que muriendo solucionaras todo…estas equivocado…- miro mal al menor y sujetando una piedrecilla que estaba a su costado se la lanzó justo a la cabeza, la reacción del otro solo siendo en encogerse y frotarse el área golpeada.-Es cierto que todo estaría bien sin ti…no habría ningún problema…un mundo sin ti- Im Hyung Soo se levantó y se acercó a su hermano – Pero sabes…un mundo sin ti seria demasiado tranquilo…muy silencioso sin tus tonterías, tu drama…todo…-

Im Yong soo alzó su vista para ver su hermano, el cual le extendía una mano mientras lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que lo sujetase. El menor extendió una mano lentamente, procesando lo que el otro decía… _**"¿…Te preocupas por mi, hermano…?"**_ Sus ojos se aguaron mientras que al fin sujetaba la mano, levantándose para luego abrazarse al otro fuertemente, medio levantándolo del suelo mientras reía, feliz…feliz porque se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer…no…feliz porque su hermano, el amargado, aquel que siempre tenia un insulto para él; pero que realmente cuando el otro no veía, se preocupaba.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo un momento, pero tan rápido como los sintió, ya no estaban.

-Suéltame Yong soo- el mencionado lo soltó mientras se limpiaba la cara con su manga , aun sonriendo.-Que esto quede claro...esto nunca pasó ¿Entendido?- el mayor miró al menor, que asentía enérgicamente, ahora una sonrisa boba, una de sus típicas, adornando su rostro.- Es mejor que regresemos a casa- extendió nuevamente su mano, invitando al otro a que la sujetase.- Solo por esta vez-

-¡Solo por esta vez!- repitió Yong, sonriendo mucho mas grande mientras sujetaba firmemente la mano de su gemelo, dirigiéndose de regreso a casa.. _**"Casa…"**_ pensó, su ojos dirigiéndose al cielo estrellado.

-¡Hyung Hyung! Tengo hambreeee ¿Qué cocinaste? Espero que Kimchi ¡Sabes que me gusta mucho!-

-No cociné nada por tu culpa…y ya veré yo que hago…puedo castigarte sin Kimchi por un buen tiempo Yong soo-

-Awww Hyung es maloooo ¡Yo quiero mi Kimchi! Bwuaaaa- las lagrimas de cocodrilo estaban adornando el rostro del menor, que comenzaba a hacer todo un drama por el camino.

"_**Mejor hubiera dejado que se cayera por aquel acantilado…el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin él"**_ pensó el coreano mientras intentaba calmarse para no matar a su hermano ahí mismo.


End file.
